


cyber

by xuyue



Series: hot pink [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cyber sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, all in lowercase again sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: “so, who is she?” the voice prods again and even you’re interested to know what he’ll come up with as he stares straight ahead, brow furrowed in concentration.“a friend,” he says, glancing at you for a second before smirking into the mic.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: hot pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	cyber

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com)
> 
> do NOT recommend or mention this on tiktok. if you do, your phone charger will only start working at a very specific angle.

you’re on your phone again, head almost rolling off the edge of matsukawa’s bed, as you try to entertain yourself with the same three apps you’d been cycling through for the past twenty minutes.

he’d _said_ that the match would “only take fifteen minutes, tops” but you’d been hearing frantic mouse clicks and swearing from the seat of his desk for at _least_ twenty five minutes now. you didn’t really understand the game he was playing so you couldn’t be bothered to watch, even though he’d explained it to you at least twice before and offered to teach it to you (you’d politely declined).

“issei,” you say, rolling over to sit yourself up on the edge of his bed. there are a few seconds of silence before you realize he hadn’t heard you, the heavy hardware of his headset blocking out the sounds of the room around him. 

you stand up and stride over to his chair, leaning over to bring your face right next to his. “ _issei,_ ” you whine and he nearly jumps in his seat at your sudden intrusion. “i’m _bored_.”

the voice you’d been hearing from his headphones for the past long while pauses before uttering a single, clear, question.

“ _was that a girl?_ ”

“nope,” matsukawa responds offhandedly, eyes trained on the larger of the two monitors on his desk. his fingers are a flurry across his backlit keyboard and you watch with mild interest as a beam of light emanates from his character on screen, hitting another avatar in its proximity. 

“ _it totally was_ ,” the voice sounds again. “ _i didn’t know you had a **girlfriend** , mattsun_.” 

“not my girlfriend,” he continues, deadpan. you lean against the corner of his desk, the edge digging into the soft flesh of your bare thighs. 

“ _well, she’s not your sister because your sister’s like...four.”_

he doesn’t respond but there are at least six more explosions and what you can only assume is a death and respawn sequence.

“ _so, who is she_?” the voice prods again and even you’re interested to know what he’ll come up with as he stares straight ahead, brow furrowed in concentration. 

“a friend,” he says, glancing at you for a second before smirking into the mic. you roll your eyes and pull your phone out again, hoping to kill some more time before you could get what you came here for. 

“ _a friend who just hangs out in your room with you alone_?”

“yeah, we have uno nights at my place,” he drawls and you crack a smile at his response. something on the monitor flashes and you glance up from your screen to watch the match _finally_ end. 

“ _you don’t even **have** uno_,” the voice replies incredulously.

“ _everyone_ has uno,” he says matter-of-factly before closing the game client. a bubble of excitement swells in your chest and you place your phone next to a stack of worn notebooks near the edge of his desk. 

a window pops up on his other monitor and the telltale trill of an incoming video call sounds from his headphones. he glances at you and you lean over, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind your ear.

“i didn’t tell my best friend about you,” he begins slowly. “i’m guessing he’s calling because he wants to see whether you’re my girlfriend or not.”

he eyes your short, form-fitting sweater dress, “and i’m guessing he wants to see what you look like, too.”

the call drops but the ringing starts up again almost immediately. he places a hand on your knee and you lean into the touch, revelling in its warmth.

“are you okay with that?”

you nod earnestly. it wasn’t like you knew anyone from his hometown and on the off-chance you’d actually meet one of his friends in the future, you had nothing to be ashamed of.

he gives you a lazy smile and motions for you to sit on his lap.

you grin, more than happy to oblige as you settle on his right side. you cross your legs as you tug the hem of your dress down from where it was so auspiciously riding up. you’re not sure if the lower part of your body would be in frame but it was better than taking any chances.

he grips the curve of your thigh and leans in to press a soft kiss to the edge of your jaw. “just a little longer, okay?” he murmurs, breath tickling the lobe of your ear. “i just wanna show you off for a bit.”

his words send a shiver up your spine and you squeeze your thighs together as he reaches over to click the mouse and accept the call.

you watch, one of your arms slung over his shoulder, as the window with his friend’s face comes into view. in a minimized window below, you can see matsukawa and yourself, your position more than compromising.

“what the fuck,” the same voice from before blares from his speakers. you blink at the strawberry blond stranger before giving him a small smile and a wave. 

“hi,” you say, shyly, watching as the boy on camera gapes at his own screen. 

“hey, makki,” matsukawa nods. “what’s up?”

“oh fuck off, you know what’s up,” the boy named makki responds. unlike matsukawa’s room, the area around his setup seems to be normally lit. 

“oh yeah,” matsukawa says, turning to you. “this is hanamaki takahiro. makki, this is my friend.”

“nice to meet you,” you say sweetly, feigning ignorance as you watch a range of emotions flicker across hanamaki’s face in real time. 

“are you sure she’s not more than just a friend?”

you look at each other before matsukawa responds. “like a really good friend?”

“a great friend?” you offer.

“certainly not my _best_ friend,” he tacks on. “that’s you, man.”

“oh my god,” hanamaki groans, voice muffled as he places his head in his hands. “i knew i should’ve went to tokyo for college. maybe then i would’ve gotten a girlfriend.”

“girlfriend?” matsukawa raises a brow. “i said she wasn’t my girlfriend.”

you nod in agreement, “i’m not his girlfriend.”

hanamaki frowns. “then what are you guys?”

you cock your head, glancing at matsukawa as you wait for his response.

“like i said, we’re friends,” he replies simply. “friends that have sex with each other sometimes.” one of his hands comes to rest on the inside of your thigh and you squirm as his thumb rubs circles into the soft skin.

“ _bullshit_ ,” the strawberry blond snorts. “she’s too fucking hot. is this a prank or something? you pay her to sit on your lap like santa?”

“hey now,” matsukawa says lazily, hand dipping further down the expanse of your thigh. “if you keep swearing, you’ll end up with coal in your stocking and a permanent place on the naughty list.” 

“i’m pretty sure _lying_ gets you on the naughty list too.”

your eyes flash to the screen before turning back to matsukawa. gently, you push aside his fringe to press your lips to his temple. his eyes widen in surprise but without skipping a beat, he tilts his chin upwards to press his mouth against yours in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

you make a small noise of delight, relishing in the first small act of intimacy today. fingers carding through his unruly hair, you turn his head toward you to deepen the action.

there’s an indignant noise from the computer in front of you but you pay it no mind as you feel his tongue push past your lips. he squeezes the flesh of your upper thigh, fingers grazing the barely clothed skin of your behind.

he’s the first to break the kiss, glancing over to the screen. “still think i’m lying?”

“what the fuck,” is the answer that floats back a second later, but his hand is still wandering, fingers slipping under the woven fabric of your dress. you know that he loves this; touching on your thighs and ass because he knows it turns you on like nothing else. 

you can already feel it, the uncomfortable throb between your legs as he continues to trace feather-light touches across your skin.

“how did—? _why_ —?” he cycles through an array of incomplete thoughts and you can’t help but feel a small flare of self-satisfaction at making him speechless. 

“dunno,” matsukawa replies casually, index finger just barely grazing the crotch of your thong. as you shift subtly to allow him better access, the curve of your ass brushes against the half-hard rise of his cock under his sweatpants. “but hey, she has great taste.”

you roll your eyes at this, but before you can come up with a smart remark, you feel the lightest bit of pressure against the thin cotton covering your opening. you bite the inside of your cheek, careful to keep your face neutral as you feel his finger slide up your slit in a slow, languid motion.

“you’re unbelievable,” hanamaki shakes his head and you can’t agree more in this moment.

you almost gasp then, your back straightening as he nudges aside the fabric to push the tip of his finger into your already-soaking cunt. he buries himself up to the first knuckle before pulling out again, smearing your own arousal across the lips of your pussy.

“dude, are you seriously fingering your girlfriend on camera right now?”

“not his girlfriend,” you shoot back on instinct at the same time he says, “yeah.”

your gaze flashes to him because what the fuck? _what the fuck?_ but he doesn’t stop there. smirking, he eases your thighs apart just a bit and you obey reluctantly, hooking your knee over his as he holds you upright.

“wanna watch?” 

“i—” you observe as he opens and closes his mouth, gripping the armrest of his chair as he comes to terms with the situation before him. “yeah, i mean— _yeah_.”

you lean your head against matsukawa’s shoulder, letting him push your legs open all the way. thrill crackles through your being like electricity and you can’t imagine stopping now. not when he’s slipping a hand down your underwear and holding your knee up with the other.

you moan as he finds your clit, throwing your head back as he rubs circles around the delicate bud. usually he’s slower, taking a bit more time to ease into your usual pace but his motions are deliberate and rhythmic. he knows exactly how to play with you and how to get you loud for him.

legs shaking, you plant your feet on the edge of the chair so that you’re all spread out in front of the camera. you feel his breath tickling the shell of your ear as he turns his head.

“do you see yourself?” he mumbles, voice low as he continues to touch you. the air is so warm now and his body is hot against your back. you glance at the monitor, watching yourself twitch and shudder in his lap as he pushes aside the darkened fabric of your underwear to press two fingers near your opening. 

you nod, tilting your head slightly to look directly at the lens of his webcam.

from the corner of your eye, you can see that hanamaki, now silent, is palming his own erection under the thin material of his shorts. heat flares in the pit of your stomach at the sight; there’s something so undeniably exciting about the thought of turning on a complete stranger like this.

matsukawa’s fingers begin pushing into you and you cry out at the sudden stretch, feeling yourself clench around him in response.

“how does she feel?” hanamaki speaks up and your gaze shoots back toward the screen. 

the boy behind you laughs, the reverberations felt across your back. “she’s so fucking wet,” he says, his digits pressing deeper into your with a soft squelch as if to prove his point. “and so fucking tight, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“god, i hate you,” he responds with a half-hearted laugh. 

he pulls out of you slowly and you whine, hips grinding against his hand as he stays there, dangling your continued pleasure just out of reach.

“take them off,” he commands and you shift your legs to discard of the damp material. you settle on his thighs again, practically grabbing his wrist to guide him back to your heat. 

hanamaki’s own hand has slipped under the elastic of his shorts, tugging at his cock as he watches you basically rut on his best friend’s fingers.

you feel him enter you again; but only just so slightly. and it’s not fair, it’s not _fair_ , you think as you squirm in his grasp. he knows you want more. he knows he can give you more, so why is he holding back?

“ _please_ ,” you whimper and he glances down at you, cheeks flushed and chest rising like a complete and utter mess. 

“you want it?” he asks and you nod frantically, your hand gripping the lines of your own sore, stretched out muscles. “then fuck yourself on it.”

you swallow and comply, moving your hips down to push against the penetration of his fingers. there’s almost no resistance as he enters you, the sensation more gratifying and full than what you could achieve with your own hands.

you shift again, grinding against the curve of his fingers to brush against the sensitive spot inside of you. reaching down, you begin to play with your clit, rubbing against the area at a frantic, jerky pace as you continue to ride the thick girth of his fingers.

you’d _needed_ this, oh god, how you’d needed this after a long day of back to back lectures. but you’d never imagined that you’d be splayed out in front of his camera as his best friend jerked off to you.

fumbling, your other hand lowers from his shoulder to grab at the fabric of his sweatpants. there, you can feel it; the hardening length of his cock pressed so close against you.

he laughs breathily. “what do you want to do with that, baby?” he asks as you tug haplessly at the waistband.

“wanna get fucked,” you sigh, mind hazy as he slips out of you. 

“yeah?” he asks, sliding you off of him as he stands up to pull down his pants. “gonna let me fuck you with makki watching?”

you look over to see hanamaki with his shorts around his thighs now, pumping the shaft of his cock as he watches you position yourself against the desk. splaying your hands across the surface, you turn and lean forward so that he can see the curve of your back as you bend over.

matsukawa’s fingers hook under the hem of your dress, pulling the tight material up to your stomach before dropping back down to squeeze your ass. you make a small, impatient noise but his hands come up to steady your hips and you hold your breath as you feel the tip of his cock prod against your cunt.

he slides it between your folds, smearing the slick wetness against the tip as he teases you lightly.

“issei, _please_ ,” you beg and he laughs before pushing you down even further, one hand between your shoulder blades as he repositions your ass against him. 

a soft noise escapes from your throat as the head of his cock begins to press into you. slow and calculated, he continues ahead and you feel every centimetre of him as he begins to stretch you open.

you reach down, searching for the place where you two are connected because you want to feel it. you want to feel him throb and twitch in your cunt as he slips further into you.

when he finally bottoms out, your legs are already shaking, the muscles clenching as you feel the weight of his cock fully inside you. the pleasure it brings is almost dizzying and you have to struggle to keep your head up as he begins to withdraw from you.

knuckles whitening, you grip the edge of his desk as he drives into you again, the angle allowing him easy access to the sensitive spot inside you.

“ _right_ t-there,” you gasp, as he fucks you against the table, one hand on your hip and the other reaching for your forearm. he wraps his fingers around one of your wrists and pulls it behind you, holding it against your back as he plows into you relentlessly. 

“you like that?” he rasps, grip tightening on your arm as you continue to take his cock. 

“ _yes_ ,” you gasp, panting as he pulls you up against his chest. “ _i l-love it_.” but your words are almost drowned out by the frantic slapping of skin from behind you.

“tell makki what you love, baby,” he says in your ear, nodding in the direction of the boy on screen, who’s tugging his cock at the sight of you being fucked over his best friend’s desk. 

“ _i-issei’s cock_ ,” you cry out, moisture clinging to the corner of your eyes as he brushes over your g-spot again and again. “ _i love issei’s cock so much, oh_ _ **god**.”_

“ _fuck_ ,” hanamaki’s voice sounds through the speakers, but you can barely make out the screen through the blur of your tears. 

“you take it so good,” matsukawa encourages and you can only make a broken, keening noise in response as you feel the familiar crest of your orgasm approaching fast. 

desperate to come apart, you throw yourself back against him to meet every stroke halfway. his fingers press into your skin even harder and you’re wondering if you’ll bruise this time too, if you’ll be able to see the evidence of his handiwork the next morning and every morning for the next while.

your fingers reach down to graze his knuckles, struggling to find his touch as you near the climax.

you can only manage a short groan before it hits you, crashing down all at once in a blinding flash of white. knees buckling, you shudder as you feel yourself clench around his cock again and again. 

there’s a low, guttural moan behind you and the sudden sensation of warm fluid coating the inside of your walls, filling you entirely as his cock pulses in your still-fluttering cunt.

you feel it leak out of you slowly, dripping as he pulls out of you carefully. you shiver as the warmth rolls down the inside of your thigh and out of dazed curiosity, you reach down and slip two trembling fingers into your opening.

you bring the digits up to your face, watching the way it glistens across your skin.

“show him,” matsukawa commands and you glance at the screen at a very spent-looking hanamaki, who has a wad of tissues in one hand and his leaking cock in the other. 

you turn around and bend over as you’re asked, spreading apart the lips of your pussy with two fingers so that he can see the slow drip of matsukawa’s cum from within you. and from your peripheral vision you can see it too; the swollen pink of your labia, shining with a mix of your own fluids and his.

you dip a finger inside yourself, pushing a few drops of pearly white back into your core.

hanamaki lets out a string of profanities but before you can turn to face him, matsukawa pulls you away from his desk, tugging your dress back down as he does.

“that was fun, dude,” he says, hand on the mouse as he hovers over the ‘end call’ button.

you watch, amused, as the strawberry blond splutters at the sudden cut off.

“visit us in tokyo sometime, okay?” matsukawa waves at the camera and before hanamaki can even form the words to protest, he hangs up on him. 

there’s a few seconds of silence and you squeeze your thighs together, the wet sensation of his emission still dripping from your heat.

“show me off “ _a bit_ ”, huh?” you remark, smirking as he pulls out a bundle of soft blue fabric from one of his drawers. 

“yeah, i thought all girls liked that shit,” he replies jokingly, before tugging off his own shirt.

“we should go shower,” he tacks on, throwing you a towel. you catch it, clutching the soft fibres with your fingers as something else comes to mind. 

“also,” you say, rooted in place as a small spark of nervousness flutters around your chest. “i’m _not_ your girlfriend, right?” 

it was only a small bit of your conversation; the few head-spinning seconds before he’d spread your legs open in front of his best friend. but it had caught your attention and lodged itself in the back of your brain like a rusty nail and now you couldn’t help but wonder.

“you’re not my girlfriend,” he says, assuredly, and something in your stomach sinks like a stone.

“oh,” you utter, faltering slightly. 

“you’re not my girlfriend,” he repeats, grasping your hand as he pulls you toward his bedroom door. “not yet, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> heh  
> [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/Iunaryear)


End file.
